Prête moi ta main
by Dex-DaZzLinG
Summary: Edward Cullen croyait qu'il suffisait de se marier pour rester célibataire mais si le destin en avait décidé autrement ?
1. Chapitre 01

Coucou!

Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction, je me suis enfin décidée à me lancer...

Je remercie _**Mzlle-Moon**_ (Ma Babache que j'adore tant), _**F' **_( Ma maitresse exclusive) et bien sur la merveilleuse _**Popolove**_ pour leurs corrections et leurs avis!

Je vous laisse avec ce premier chapitre de **Prête moi ta main**, et oui cette fois pas de prologue ^^ .

J'espère que vous allez aimer!

**Résumé:** Edward Cullen croyait qu'il suffisait de se marier pour rester célibataire mais si le destin en avait décidé autrement ?

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 01**

Edward Cullen avait tout pour faire rêver. _(N/Babache: *les yeux pleins d'étoiles* je confirme oui)_

Un physique digne des Dieux grecs, à en faire pâlir Apollon lui même. Des cheveux d'une couleur unique, bronze cuivrés, sauvagement désordonnés, accentuant son côté sexy. Des yeux verts intenses qui pouvaient facilement vous déshabiller du regard, vous rendre toute chose, mais aussi bien vous rendre mal à l'aise, tant son regard était pénétrant. Laissez-le vous faire un sourire en coin et le tour est joué, vous en êtes finies. Plus qu'un pantin désarticulé dans ses mains incroyablement qu'habiles. Tout ce charme se reflétant dans le plus parfait des visages, une mâchoire bien dessinée, la plus parfaite, la plus virile. Il aurait pu être sculpté dans le marbre.

C'est grâce à cette « Belle gueule » _(N/Babache: Oh putain ouiii! pour une belle gueule s'en est une)_ qu'il avait conquis le monde de la critique culinaire et avait ainsi acquis l'une des plus grandes renommées, avec son ami et compère de toujours : Tyler Swan.

Avec son visage d'Apollon, son sourire ravageur _(N/Babache: *Fond sur place...*)_, il avait su charmer toutes les femmes qu'il croisait _(N/Babache: Moi avec...)_. Sa mère Elisabeth fut sa première victime. Elle fut tellement fière d'avoir un fils, seul héritier masculin du grand Edward Sénior, maintenant décédé. Ses sœurs avaient été plus difficiles à attendrir, mais leurs résistances avaient fini par céder devant la mine de leur frère et ses fameux yeux de cocker.

Elles furent décrétées les seules femmes de la vie d'Edward. L'une lui repassait son linge, l'autre rangeait sa garçonnière, et la dernière s'occupait des courses. Depuis ce fameux jour où elles avaient fait fuir, la seule personne en dehors de sa famille, pour qui il avait des sentiments, Irina Bourrag.

_Edward Cullen avait été amoureux depuis le jour où il avait croisé les yeux bleus, couleur océan d'Irina. Cette jeune fille lui avait rendu la joie de vivre, le goût de la vie, suite au décès de son père. Il était enfin décidé à la présenter officiellement à sa famille._

_- **Vouloir être artiste ?** Dit Elisabeth.** Vous l'entendez comment, ça ? **Continua-t-elle, en regardant ses filles autour de la table._

_- **Feignante**. dit alors Esmée, l'ainée de la famille._

_- **Vos parents sont aussi artistes ?** Demanda Elisabeth en la fixant droit dans les yeux, approuvant par la même occasion la réflexion de sa famille. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, devant elle, se tenait Irina, qui avait rêvé de prendre ses jambes à son cou, tellement elle fut mouchée par les questions, les déformations de son nom de famille, les remarques incessantes de cette famille._

_- **Mademoiselle Bouttag..**. Continua Elisabeth de sa voix mielleuse, l'innocence incarnée._

_- **C'est Bourrag.** Répondit Irina,__ légèrement énervée__._

_- **J'espère que tu es pour la pilule, on ne veut pas d'enfant avant votre mariage**. Annonça Rosalie, l'une des quatre sœurs._

_C'est comme cela que s'acheva le dîner, des attaques pernicieuses, des sœurs et de sa mère. Une heure plus tard, Edward l'intouchable, le célibataire endurci est né. _

Maintenant il remerciait ses femmes, car elles lui permettaient de profiter de la vie et des femmes qu'il ne cessa de ramener chez lui. Aujourd'hui ne dérogea pas à la règle.

**_- Humm..._** Dit une jeune femme, se laissant caresser les hanches, profitant du plaisir que provoquaient les caresses du jeune homme, donnant ainsi encore plus son cou à l'homme qui sentait par tous les ports de sa peau la luxure, qui mordillait et léchait les zones les plus sensibles de son cou._ (N/Popo : *Hyperventile* Mince, une culotte de perdue... Faut pas s'étonner qu'on ait plus de sou, si on passe sa vie à en racheter...)(N/Babache: *sanglot* je suis ruinée niveau culotte...)  
_

Ils commencèrent à se déshabiller, se frottant outrageusement l'un contre l'autre, formant une bulle entre eux, telle que la tension sexuelle entre eux était a son comble, faisant oublier le monde autour d'eux et le bruit incessant de la sonnette de l'appartement. Edward avait hâte de consommer cette belle rousse, _(N/Babache: Je veux être à la place de la rousette...pitiéééééé)_ il allait enfin pouvoir gouter à son jus, qui dégoulinait sur ses doigts, accélérant la cadence de son va et vient à l'intérieur de son intimité, quand la porte de chez lui claqua bruyamment.

**_- Eddynou_ !** Cria Esmée tellement elle fut outrée du spectacle qu'offrait son frère. Rosalie qui suivait derrière ne comprit pas le visage rouge de colère qu'exprimait sa sœur. C'est quand elle suivit son regard, qui l'amenait au canapé, qu'elle fut verte de rage. D'un geste rageur elle pointa son doigt vers eux.

**_- Vous avez deux minutes pour vous rhabiller._** Dit elle d'une voix glaciale. _**Toi, la greluche, dégage au plus vite avant d'avoir un coup de pied au cul ! **_Dit elle en désignant la dite « greluche ». _(N/Babache: Ah ben nan, c'est bon...j'ai plus envie tout à coup *siffle*)_Cette dernière émit un énième grognement de mécontentement, puis elle fixa l'Apollon au dessus d'elle. Elle put lire sur son visage, la surprise, l'incompréhension puis pour finir, la colère, ce qui provoqua un nouvel incendie dans son bas ventre, suivi d'un nouveau grognement.

**_- Tu veux peut être une mu-solière ?_** Demanda Esmée d'un ton hargneux, qui provoqua un léger frisson dans le dos, le sortant à moitié de son immobilité, il ne reconnut même pas sa sœur.

_**- Elle pourrait avoir la rage, tu devrais faire très attention Edward. Tu devrais sûrement passer des analyses... **_Dit Rosalie en s'asseyant en face d'eux.

La rousse foudroya du regard la jeune blonde en face d'elle. Elle ne se laissa pas faire, elle soutint le regard, jusqu'à ce que la rousse, décontenancée, baisse le sien vers l'entrejambe de son compagnon d'infortune qui resta bien silencieux face à cette joute verbale. Elle fut déçue quand elle constata qu'elle ne faisait plus aucun effet au jeune homme. Rosalie qui suivait la scène avec amusement, sourit encore plus fièrement, son frère étant toujours figé comme une statue. Elle rigola légèrement quand elle pensa que son frère comme ça, ressemblait vraiment a un dieu grec dans le plus simple apparat.

Edward n'arrivait pas à croire que ses sœurs avaient fait cela, avoir fait intrusion dans son appartement, viré une de ses conquêtes sans aucun scrupule. Il était encore sous le choc du venin, de la colère dans la voix d'Esmée, la voix de la sagesse, toujours calme et gentille. Il n'avait rien dit quand la rousse fut mise à la porte avec un billet de dix dollars pour payer le taxi. _(N/F':Ha . Ha Je vois la scène mais elle est ou sa compensation à la pauvre rousse?)_.

Reprenant contenance, il jeta le regard le plus noir à ses sœurs, ne se laissant pas démonter, elles étaient tellement dégoûtées par son comportement, qu'elles lui rendirent son regard sans problème.

**_- Eddynou, dans une heure et demi chez notre mère, pour le repas de famille du dimanche._** Dit Esmée avant de claquer la porte en partant.

* * *

_**- Elisabeth j'aimerais vous parler. **_Dit Garrett, le fiancé de Kate, l'avant dernière des sœurs.

**_- Oui Emmett ?_**

_**- Non, moi c'est Garrett.**_

**_- Bref, que veux-tu ?_**

**_- Avec les garçons, on se demandait si on pouvait pas changer le plat traditionnel du repas de famille, c'est toujours du gratin de chou fleur, accompagné de pommes de terre_**, Répondit-il mal à l'aise, cherchant de l'aide auprès de ses beaux frères.

_**- OK...les garçons, c'est un devoir mémoire, mais on va faire un marché.**_ Dit-elle conspiratrice. _**Tant qu'Edward Sénior sera mort, on continuera la tradition.**_ Dit elle les fixant tour à tour. _(N/Popo : Bon bah au moins c'est clair...)(N/Babache: Sa reviens au même non?)  
_

_**- A table !**_ Cria-t-elle en se détournant d'eux.

Edward qui jusque là, s'était muré dans un silence, essayant de se faire le plus discret, jouant avec sa nièce adoré Lou-Anne _(N/Popo : Ma Lou va être contente, elle peut jouer avec Edward *hehe*)__(N/Babache: OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! MA BABACHE PUTAIN QUE JE T'AIME! AAAAAH! *souris fièrement*)_, ne sentait vraiment pas ce dîner, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il osa enfin prononcer un mot.

_**- Kate, où est ce que tu as mis mon linge ?**_

**_- J'ai envie de te répondre dans ton cul. _**_(N/Babache: Et toc...)_ L'agressa sa sœur, le foudroyant du regard par la même occasion. _**Ce n'est pas marqué BONICHE !**_ Continua-t-elle en désignant son front.

_**- Calme. **_dit Edward, légèrement étonné du comportement de sa sœur.

**_- Non je ne me calme pas ! J'en ai assez, avec l'autre assisté qui en fout pas une à la maison._** Continua-t-elle en vidant son sac.

_**- En plus il faut faire le repassage d'Eddynou, la bouffe d'Eddychou ! Il serait temps que tu grandisses un peu, MERDE ! **_Acheva-t-elle.

Edward se frotta l'arrêt du nez, pour tenter de se calmer, si cela continuait, la migraine n'allait pas tarder.

_**- Faudrait déjà arrêter de l'appeler Eddynou non ? **_Dit Alice la plus jeune des sœurs, la benjamine de la famille d'une voix douce, tout en faisant un sourire attendri a son frère. Ce dernier hocha la tête pour la remercier.

_**- Je ne suis pas ta femme EDWARD !**_ Cria Kate en frappant sa main sur la table, ignorant la dernière remarque de sa sœur. _**Je suis ta sœur ! **_Hurla-t-elle au bord des larmes.

**_- Non, nous ne sommes pas tes femmes. _**Reprit Rosalie en claquant sa langue sur son palais, signalant son mécontentement. _(N/F: Ca pète un câble dans Edward au pays des merveilles. ) (N/Popo : Je veux bien le consoler moi...)(N:Babache: Euh, nan, NO TOUCH! C'est moi qui le console, je rappelle que je suis SA NIÈCE!)  
_

_**- Il est temps de te trouver une femme, de te marier, de fonder une famille. **_Dit Esmée, en regardant son frère pour la première fois dans les yeux depuis ce matin. _**Ce sont les choses essentielles de la vie.**_ Continua-t-elle d'une voix douce, en serrant la main de son tendre mari Carlisle.

_**- Tu as quand même la trentaine, il est temps qu'une autre femme s'occupe de toi maintenant.**_

**_- Mais..._** Commença à protester Edward.

**_- Tu dois cesser d'être immature. _**Dit Alice d'une voix posée.

-_** Qu'est-ce que tu me parles de maturité ? Tu as la vingtaine et tu crois encore au prince charmant ! **_Cracha-t-il.

Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre d'être jugé pour son comportement. S'il était célibataire, c'est parce qu'il aimait vivre ainsi, sa vie lui satisfaisait parfaitement. Il aurait pu se voir à une époque avec une résidence pavillonnaire, avec une femme à son bras et des enfants courant autour,mais ce rêve était partit en cendre en même temps que son premier amour.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, chacun se demanda comment un simple repas avait plombé l'ambiance, certaines barrières s'abaissaient, certains non-dit avaient franchi les lèvres.

_**- Je n'en peux plus d'être entourée de bras cassés.**_ Sanglota Kate, elle se sentait mieux, comme si un poids avait quitté ses épaules. Esmée ne supportant plus le désarroi de sa sœur, la réconforta en la prenant dans ses bras.

_**- Attends Kate, je veux bien accepter qu'Edward ait des torts, mais Ed' n'est pas comme**_... Dit Garrett son mari.

_**- Han...Je parle de toi là**_. Coupa-t-elle d'une voix colérique. _(N/Popo : Sympa...)_

_**- Qu'est ce qui vous prend là ? J'ai juste posé une question... une simple question !**_ dit Edward, ahuri.

_**- Ce qui nous prend ? **_Hurla Rosalie, faisant frissonner son mari Emmett au passage qui lança un regard désolé à Edward. _**L'épisode de ce matin est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, tu traites les femmes comme des bouts de viandes, tu es trop enfantin.**_ Continua-t-elle plus calme mais d'où suintait la colère.

_**- Elle a raison, ce n'est plus à nous de prendre soin de toi, mais à une femme, TA femme !**_ Dit Elisabeth, qui était restée silencieuse depuis lé début. Elle regarda son fils, sa fierté, mais son comportement envers les femmes devait cesser, il avait assez joué. _**Les garçons**_. Dit-elle en désignant Carlisle et Emmett. _**Débarrassez la table, conseil de Famille. Garrett n'oublie pas le pain en partant.**_

Les garçons ne se firent pas prier, sous l'œil effaré d'Edward, se croyant en plein cauchemar. Même si ses sœurs l'avaient vu en pleine action ce matin, ça ne méritait pas un conseil de famille et encore moins des remontrances venant d'elles. Il se dit qu'il aurait dû se faire porter pâle, genre la rousse lui aurait refilé ses microbes. _(N/F: Faut savoir, moi je me propose pour "Voyage au pays des Doubles F' sinon? Mais c'est simplement parce que je suis généreuse :D ) _

_**- A l'ordre du jour, le mariage d'Edward !** _Dit Elisabeth d'un ton sans appel. _**Qui est pour ? **_Dit elle en regardant autour d'elle. _(N/Popo : POUR! si c'est avec moi! Ok je sors...)(N/Babache: NAAAN! On va me prendre mon tonton... *pleure toute les larmes de son corps*)  
_

Toutes les femmes présentes levèrent leur main.

_**- Adjugé ! Le mariage d'Edward aura bientôt lieu, priorité de l'année ! **_Dit Elisabeth en frappant son verre avec son couvert.

_**- Quoi ?**_ Cria Edward, abasourdi.

Après quelques minutes à dévisager ses sœurs, Edward affichait son éternel sourire en coin, il était déterminé à garder son célibat, il fera tout pour les faire abandonner leurs idées farfelues, même si pour cela, il devrait engager une épouse, pensa-t-il avec humour.

* * *

**Dazzling**

Alors verdict ? N'hésitez pas a laisser une review pour me donner votre impression, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise!** Merci!**

**Ps: **Je m'inspire du film " Prête moi ta main". Je vous le conseille vivement!**  
**


	2. Chapitre 02

Coucou ^^ _(* marche sur la pointe des pied *) _

Et oui **vous ne rêvez pas**... ce n'est pas **non plus une hallucination**... C'est bien le **deuxième chapitre! **

Je voudrais **sincèrement m'excusez** pour avoir vraiment mis du temps à poster ce chapitre, si j'avais vraiment pu le poster plutôt je l'aurais fait...mais bon la vie fait que...on fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut ^^

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos **reviews**, vos mises en **favoris** et ou en** alerte**! ( je m'excuse de pas vous avoir répondu...j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps... je me rattraperais promis )

Donc je voudrais remercier:

**Charloon', Lucie62170, elo-didie, bella-lili-rosecullensister, DavidaCullenooo, **

**mel031, savine2b, adorablemirabelle, Pupuce0078, lenzelou, CaRoOThePriinCess, **

**Auredronya, lemonenfolie, clem-clem, Proutseuh, ****yoro-chan**

Ainsi que mes chewies **Popolove, Droski & Maitresse F'**

Réponses aux **anonymes:**

- **El's**: Je te remercie pour ta review vraiment constructive...mais non ce n'est pas du copier/coller... certains dialogue sont a peu près les mêmes, c'est simplement pour rendre " hommage" au film. Car je me souviens pas que dans le film, Louis se tape une femme dans son canapé...le travail de Louis est nez... puis je trouve que tu va vite en conclusion...de la à dire que c'est du plagiat...alors qu'il n'y a qu'un seul chapitre... j'aurais compris si j'en étais au 20ème chapitre...Pour finir si j'avais su j'aurais du mettre comme quoi c'est une retranscription...même si ce n'est pas ca...vu que je vais le faire dans mon propre style...mais oui la trame de l'histoire sera plus ou moins la même, j'espère que tu sera encore parmi nous pour le savoir ^^

-** Alicia**: Merci de me suivre dans cette nouvelle histoire ^^

- **Ilonka**: Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu adore!

-** Nini**: Désolé pour tes économies, mais c'est un risque à prendre quand tu deviens une addict du lemon, de la frustration lol. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aime mon style d'écriture!

-** Isabelle**: C'est peut être sa famille qui décide qu'il doit se marier, mais Edward n'a pas dit son dernier mot et compte bien ne pas se laisser faire ^^

**-SellyCullen**: je suis honorée d'être la première à qui tu laisse une review! Je suis contente si tu aimes les commentaires des filles ou des fictions que je commente_ ( Je commente la fiction **Mourir par amour** de **MzelleMoon**, J**e t'aime alors je t'ignore **& **Condamné par amour** de Jurasik-in-twilight)_

Pour ceux qui suivent ma première fiction** Bella Swan Patronne Tyrannique**, la suite arrivera d'ici _**une vingtaine de jours**_, ma première lectrice qui est devenu une amie maintenant n'aura plus le net pendant 15 jours et donc j'atteindrais qu'elle revienne pour qu'elle puisse le commenter, les commentaires de ma Babache sont sacrées pour moi ^^

Je tiens à préciser, que même si je met du temps entre chaque publication, en aucun cas j'abandonnerais mes fictions. Je tiens vraiment à les mener jusqu'au bout, même si j'en ai d'autre en tête!

Je voudrais faire un peu de pub...pour une amie et une auteur talentueuse.** Droski** ( Lien dans mon profil) C'est deux fictions sont vraiment magnifiques **( Falling inside the dark & ****Quand l'agneau devient le lion). **(N/Droski: *A les larmes aux yeux* Bébilité de n'éclair…Merci t'es un amour. Je t'aime fort.)

Ce chapitre est commenté par _**MzelleMoon alias Babache**_,**_ Droski (ma bébilité), F (Ma Maitresse) _**

**_Je m'excuse pour les futurs commentaires...elles venaient de s'échapper de l'asile...donc elles étaient bien déchainées!_**

**_Je remercie comme toujours Ma Sadique (Popolove) pour sa correction. _**_(N/Popo: MOUHAHA !)_**_  
_**

**_Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre!  
_**

**

* * *

Chapitre 02**

Depuis une semaine, Edward Cullen vivait un cauchemar; que ce soit dans la réalité, avec sa famille et leur nouvelle lubie. S'il avait pensé pendant le repas du dimanche que ses sœurs auraient oublié leur idée farfelue en allant se coucher auprès de leur mari et reprendre sagement leur petit train train quotidien, il s'était lourdement trompé, le lundi matin, elle s'étaient réunies chez lui avec une idée de la femme parfaite selon leurs critères. Cette femme ne serait pas forcément belle à regarder, mais qui serait une épouse tout à fait charmante, prenant soin de lui et de sa famille. Connaissant la cuisine traditionnelle mais aussi quelques découvertes exotiques vu qu'Edward était un critique culinaire, il lui fallait une bonne maitresse de maison derrière les fourneaux. En plus elle devait être une bonne mère, à l'écoute de tous leurs besoins. C'est une tradition chez les Cullen, la famille passe avant tout. _(N/Droski: La femme parfaite quoi...)__(N/F: Et il est ou le sexe la dedans ? C'est à quel moment qu'elles pensent à la compatibilité sexuelle ?) (N/Popo: Dis donc ma fille, c'est quoi ces pensées peu glorieuses? Va faire tes devoirs !)  
_

Si Edward arrivait à fuir comme la peste sa famille depuis ce jour, il avait même songé à mettre son fixe sur liste rouge, filtrant les appels reçus sur son portable, il recevait inlassablement des appels à toute heure du jour et de la nuit.

Dans ses cauchemars, sa famille arrivait à lui mettre la main dessus, il se retrouvait dans une pièce sombre, pieds et poings liés, sur une pauvre chaise, avec pour seul compagnon une lampe de bureau l'éblouissant au passage. C'est dans cette ambiance que l'interrogatoire commençait.

**_- Eddynou, tu préfères les blondes ou les brunes ?_** Dit une voix plus ou moins familière._ (N/Babache: Les rousses non? XD)  
_

_**- Rousse peut être vu sa dernière conquête...**_ Dit une autre voix légèrement plus excitée. _(N/Babache: Touchée...Coulée!)_

_**- Bon Ed, cesse de faire l'enfant et répond nous.**_ S'impatiente Rosalie, sa voix reflétait parfaitement son énervement et son impatience. Un léger sourire provocateur se profila sur le visage d'Edward, vue que ses soeurs étaient bien décidées, il n'allait pas les laisser gagner aussi facilement cette fois ci. C'était sa vie, son futur qui était en jeu. C'était leur faute, s'il était devenu comme ca, jouant avec les femmes, elles avaient fait fuir le seul amour de sa vie.

_**- Jeune ou plus mûre ?**_ Demanda Elisabeth. Edward eut un frisson de dégout quand il a entendu le mot mûre... cela donnait un coté fruit pourri. _(N/Babache: Ah ben sympa la comparaison MDR)_

**_- Blonde siliconée, un corps de rêve ?_** Reprit Rose.

_**- Elle doit aimer la mode bien sûr**_. Fut obligée de remarquer Alice.

_**- Sulfureuse ?**_

**_- Naturelle_**. Réprimanda Esmée. _**Il ne sort qu'avec des femmes superficielles de la tête au pied. Il lui faut une femme qui respire le naturel et respectes les traditions familiale.** (N/Popo: C'est où qu'on postule? ^^)**  
**_

Sous les ricanements diaboliques de ses sœurs et cette phrase qui revenait inlassablement _« C'est fini de jouer, maintenant tu vas rentrer dans la cour des grands ». _Il se voyait dans une résidence pavillonnaire, pour petits bourgeois friqués, avec une compagne aussi digne que Bree Vandecamp, BCBG jusqu'aux ongles. Puis dans un lit, chaud et moelleux, savourant le silence à son réveil. Des coups fut donnés à la porte avant de s'ouvrir avec fracas, trois enfants déboulèrent vers lui, sa respiration s'accélérait en entendant la litanie de « Papa » parmi les cris stridents. C'est ainsi qu'il se réveilla en sursaut, scrutant le moindre centimètre de son lit, puis fixant la porte ouverte de sa chambre il souffla de soulagement. _(N/Babache: Ah oué... Complètement horrible ce rêve! XD) __(N/Droski: Pauvre Eddy…Viens la que je te console mon choux, je vais te faire oublier ce mauvais rêve moi…)__(N/F: EDH je n'aurais aucun soucis à le réconforter moi aussi, c'est la qu'on fait jouer notre surnom ^^) (N/Popo: Oublie pas Maman Popo, Farah !)  
_

Pour pouvoir être en forme la journée mais surtout pour éviter la visite matinale d'une de ses diaboliques de sœurs, Edward se levait aux aurores pour faire un bon footing, évacuer toute cette tension accumulée. Après une bonne heure à courir pour se vider l'esprit _(N/Babache: C'est trop sex ça! *bave*)_, tout en profitant de la vue en face de lui, une courbe à en faire damner un saint, de superbes fesses rebondies. L'un des spectacles les plus affriolants qu'il n'ait jamais vus, ses cheveux couleurs auburn étaient attachés, tombant en une longue queue le long de son dos, il crut même apercevoir un tatouage sur ce dernier, ce qui retenait le plus son regard, fut la fine pellicule de sueurs qui se formait sur sa nuque, glissant le long de son cou, il eut une envie presque bestiale, presque incontrôlable de se jeter sur elle, pour gouter à cette tentation. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas assouvir ce désir chez lui, il rebroussa chemin pour noyer sa frustration au Starbucks. _(N/Droski: Un starbucks hein…) (N/A: bah quoi * sifflote*)_

Couché sur la table, la tête dans ses bras, attendant son meilleur ami Tyler qu'il vienne le rejoindre, une jeune femme souriante le trouva à la terrasse du café.

_**- Edward ?**_ Interpella cette dernière, juste derrière lui.

Il leva lentement sa tête, quand il croisa le regard de la jeune femme, il se demandait qui elle était. Les traits de son visage lui était inconnu, il se demandait comment cette femme connaissait son prénom et surtout qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait.

**_- Excusez moi, on se connait ?_** Questionna Edward.

_**- Oui Edward, on se connait, on a même discuté toute la nuit sur internet.**_ Lui répondit elle légèrement décontenancée par le regard d'incompréhension que lui jeta le jeune homme, accentué par le froncement de sourcils qu'elle trouva si sexy. Elle pensait qu'il n'avait pas eu tort, qu'il n'était pas imbu de lui même comme elle avait pu le croire hier pendant leur discussion, cet homme était un appel à la luxure, il était plus que beau, il était tout simplement magnifique.

_**- Vous devez surement confondre.**_ Lui dit il calmement, la sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

_**- Vous êtes bien Edward Cullen ? Vingt huit ans et critique culinaire**_ **?** Lui demanda-t-elle légèrement paniquée, à chaque seconde passée à le regarder, elle tombait encore plus amoureuse si c'était possible. C'était lui l'homme de sa vie, le père de ses futurs enfants, elle était certaine. Cette certitude ne l'avait pas quitté depuis leur discussion, toute la nuit elle avait rêvé de son avenir dans ses bras saillants, d'une famille unie. Il était son preux chevalier en armure des temps modernes._(N/Droski: Oh ça sens la cinglée a plein nez la…Edward conseil d'amie, COURS !) (N/Popo: Allô l'Hôpital Psychiatrique? J'ai une cliente pour vous =) )  
_

_**- Oui je m'appelle bien Edward Cullen, mais je vous assure qu'hier soir, nous n'avons pas discuté ensemble.**_ Lui assura t il. Il commençait à avoir peur, cette femme avait l'air de connaître sa situation, puis le regard qu'elle portait sur lui, lui faisait froid dans le dos.

_**- Mais si, je suis Carmen. Tu as même trouvé mon prénom très joli, très séduisant, cela te donnait même envie qu'on danse la salsa, tu voulais aussi me chuchoter de magnifiques poèmes quand je serai dans tes bras... On a même parlé mariage, enfants**_... Lui apprit-elle avec une passion non dissimulée. _(N/Babache: Attention, une folle débarque! Cours Edward, COURS!)_

En entendant les mots tels que mariage et enfants, Edward se tendit, des images de son cauchemar qui hantait ses nuit depuis une semaine refit surface, le manque d'air se fit plus présent. Il avait cette impression que la vie lui échappait. Il essayait de rester impassible devant la jeune femme qui parlait toujours avec autant de passion... du nombre d'enfants qu'elle voulait, où elle se voyait vivre après un bon mariage, le choix le plus judicieux à faire pour la couleur des fleurs, pour avoir un magnifique mariage réussi...plus elle parlait, plus il se sentit défaillir. Il avait l'impression d'être face à une psychopathe recherchée pour avoir assassiné son dernier amant. Était-ce là sa sentence pour avoir profité de sa vie ? Puis une idée germa germa dans son esprit. Secouant la tête, pour chasser cette idée, non c'était impossible, jamais elles n'auraient été jusque là, elles étaient incapables d'une telle chose ? Se faire passer pour lui, sur des sites de rencontres. Un sentiment de colère envahit Edward quand il comprit qu'elles étaient derrière cette rencontre, la situation commençait à lui échapper et il détestait ca, il pensaient qu'elles auraient abandonné après avoir répondu à aucun appel, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait sous estimé ses sœurs et leur détermination. Oui elles étaient capables de tout. Son enfer commençait à prendre plus d'ampleur, devenant plus réel.

_**- Pas avec moi, mais avec mes sœurs assurément.**_ Cracha-t-il en soupirant de lassitude. Il regretta un peu son ton sec, quand il constata que des larmes montaient aux yeux de la jeune femme.

_**- Comment ?**_ Sanglota-t-elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était lui l'homme de sa vie, il se jouait d'elle, il voulait simplement la taquiner, elle ne pouvait pas y croire, elle s'y refusait.

Edward passait la main dans ses cheveux désordonnés, signe de nervosité chez lui. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour se sortir de ce cauchemar, qui prenait de plus en plus d'importance, à cette heure si, il n'était pas la seule victime de ses soeurs avec les appels incessants qu'il recevait, devant lui se tenait la première victime d'une future longue liste, mais Edward n'avait pas l'intention de céder à cette mascarade créée de toute pièce par ses sœurs. Certes il était désolé pour ces jeunes femmes qui croyaient encore à l'amour, qui fantasmaient toujours sur l'idée d'un prince charme, il allait surement briser leurs espoirs mais il était trop égoïste, il aimait trop sa vie actuelle pour en changer.

_**- Ecoutez, je ne rêve pas de mariage, encore moins d'enfants. Mais elles, mes soeurs, ma mère rêvent de tout cela pour moi, c'est avec elle, que vous avez discuté cette nuit, je suis désolé mais moi je ne veux que du cul, aucun sentiment.**_ Dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il était sérieux. _(N/F: Ça a le mérite d'être clair, on s'inscrit ou? )_

Devant le sérieux du jeune homme, de son regard froid et distant, la jeune femme ne put que baisser son regard, laissant libre court à ses larmes. Elle venait une nouvelle fois de perdre l'espoir, elle croyait qu'il était son homme, sa vie mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'était pas cette homme romantique qu'elle avait crue apercevoir entre les lignes derrière son écran.

_**- Un plan cul ca te dirait ? **_Lui demanda Edward en lui relevant le menton. _(N/Babache: Très...très gracieux Edward... XD) (N/droski: Quelle délicatesse Edward…) (N/Popo: C'est pas grave, on lui pardonne c'est Edward O_o) _

Il ne sécha pas ses larmes comme elle aurait voulue qu'il fasse, pour lui c'était un signe de tendresse, or il ne pouvait pas, il se l'interdisait même...Pour éteindre la dernière lueur d'espoir qu'il lut dans son regard en lui relevant le menton... _**Un coup vite fait dans les toilettes, ça te décoincerait légèrement tu sais.**_ Lui dit il en lui faisant un sourire en coin. _(N/droski: c'est si gentiment bien demandé…PTDR !)__(N/F: Ah ouais, même la vite fait sur la table ! )(N/Popo: Si elle veut pas, moi je prends ;) )  
_

La jeune femme eut un geste de recul, quand les intentions du jeune Apollon lui frappèrent le visage de plein fouet. Si elle avait cru une seule seconde que derrière ce masque de beauté, cette arrogance si attirante se cachait, même au plus profond de lui même, un homme romantique, elle comprit à cette instant que non. Il était un homme comme les autres, une ordure.

_**- Vous me dégoutez**_. Lui cracha t elle au visage, tellement écœuré face à cet homme sans cœur. D'un geste rageur elle attrapa le verre de jus d'orange qu'il avait commandé plutôt et lui lança au visage. Sans demander son reste, tellement abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle partit précipitamment, tout en bousculant Tyler, qui lui n'avait pas raté une miette du spectacle que venait d'offrir son meilleur ami.

_**- Alors encore une femme qui croyait avoir su dompter le grand Edward Cullen.**_ Dit Tyler en guise de salutation, en s'asseyant sur la chaise laissée vacante.

_**- Tiens Edward**_. Lui dit la jeune serveuse en lui tendant un paquet de serviette de table pour qu'il puisse se ressuyer.

_**- Merci Hélène, que ferais-je sans toi**_ **?** Lui dit-il avec son sourire en coin. (_N/Babache: Han MA SIAMOISE! EST Lààà *cours partout*) __(N/droski: Gros bug ! *essaye de reprendre ces esprit* Edward, EDWARD ! Je le savais depuis toujours qu'on était fait pour être ensemble. Même Face de bouc me la dit ! *T'était même la bébilité* Ah non merde c'était pour robert pattinson -' Mais en s'en fout. On est fait l'un pour l'autre ! *Cours de partout avec ça siamoise chérie.*)_

Elle lui sourit complice, _(N/droski: Hannnn un sourire complice…Bébilité es-que je t'es déjà dit que je t'aimais ?*)_ quand elle se retourna vers Tyler, de léger rougissements apparurent sur ses joues, elle lui demanda timidement ce qu'il voulait. _(N/droski: Rhooo ! Qu'est-ce que je suis mignonne…)__(N/F: &é Les chevilles EDH, les chevilles ! :p Haaaan Edward Héhé, ) _

_**- Toi bien sûr, tu es magnifique, encore plus que les autres jours.**_ Lui répondit il d'un ton charmeur._ (N/droski: Crétin ! Même pas en rêve...)_

_**- Euh...c'est...normal...je fais des essais pour...mon...futur... mariage.**_ Bégaya t elle._ (N/droski: *s'étouffe !* Des essais de ma…QUOI ?) (N/Popo: Pouhahahahaha ! Morte de rire !)  
_

_**- Oh ! Quel chanceux!**_ Lui dit Tyler en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. _(N/Babache: Oué, et ce chanceux à intérêt à prendre soin de ma siamoise! Sinon...*batte*)_ _(N/droski: Un clin d'œil ? Je vais tes les arracher moi tes yeux ! Et c'est qui le connard avec qui je vais me marier ? *Fais un gros câlin a sa siamoise*) (N/Popo: Pleure pas ma Coriace, c'est sensé être le plus beau jour de ta vie *_*)  
_

_**- Félicitations.**_ Lui dit gentiment Edward, qui était resté en retrait devant la misérable tentative de drague de son meilleur ami. _(N/droski: NON ! EDWARD ! Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est bébilité qui essaye de nous mettre les bâtons dans les roux ! ON EST FAIT L'UN POUR L'AUTRE ! Personne ne pourrait ne séparer, notre amour est plus fort que tout ! Misérable tentative je ne te le fait pas dire. ) (N/Popo: Allô l'Hopital psychiatrique? J'ai une deuxième cliente pour vous^^)  
_

_**- Tsss pathétique.**_ Lui apprit Edward, _(N/droski : Tu la dit mon coco et je dirais même plus pitoyable…) _après que la jeune femme soit partie plus rougissante qu'à l'accoutumée. _**Combien de te****mps ?**_ Lui demanda-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

_**- Un bon six mois**_. Lui répondit il mal à l'aise.

Edward s'esclaffa devant le néant qu'était la vie sexuelle de Tyler.

_**- On ne peut pas tous sortir un sourire en coin à en faire damner un saint et avoir un ténor à en faire mouiller leur petite culotte.**_ Lui dit Tyler légèrement irrité face à l'attitude de son pote._(N/F: Pauvre Ty- *tape distraitement sur son épaule alors que son regard est sur les lèvres D'Edward)_

_**- Dommage qu'elle se marie. **_Lui dit Edward en jettant un oeil sur la serveuse qui leur ramenait leurs commandes.

**_- Quel monde cruel. _**Répondit il d'un ton faussement affligé.

_**- Aussi horrible que ca, la colocation avec ta soeur fraichement débarquée ? **_lui demanda Edward en rigolant.

_**- Non ca va, Bells est sympa, facile à vivre, je suis étonné que ça ne soit pas une punk droguée au crack, ou encore à toutes sortes de drogue, comme pensait mon père, il a cru qu'elle était une fille de satan, tout ca parce qu'elle vivait à Londres.**_ Répondit Tyler, s'esclaffant en repensant à la conversation de la veille au soir pendant qu'ils soupaient._** Et toi comment ça se passe ? La furie de toute à l'heure est envoyée par tes sœurs ? Un cadeau de bienvenue dans le monde des futurs mariés ? **_L'interrogea Tyler.

_**- Y'a l'air, elles sont bien motivées à me mettre la corde autour du cou, j'ai peut être trouvé un plan. **_Lui dit il, repensant à une de ses collègues, Tanya Dénali. Elle était une belle femme, grande blonde sulfureuse, elle faisait tourner les têtes de chaque homme, elle avait rencontré un homme, ils s'étaient aimés passionnément comme elle aimait le dire, ils s'étaient trouvés, ils étaient des âme soeurs, qu'elle avait retrouvé quelques jours avant le mariage dans le lit de sa soit disant meilleure amie, il avait eu peur, il avait besoin de se prouver qu'il serait encore un homme après cela. Tous avait été annulé et Tanya était partie dans une profonde dépression, elle avait même dû être internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

_**- Ce sourire diabolique est de mauvais présage. **_Dit Tyler, faisant ainsi sortir Edward de ses pensées. _(N/Babache: Qu'il est diabolique notre petit Edward.) (N/Droski: Même avec un sourire diabolique, il est sexy...*bave*)_

_**- Je me disais seulement que si mes soeurs voulaient jouer alors je serai aussi de la partie, j'ai une vague idée, et si cela fonctionne elles ne parleront plus jamais mariage et à moi la vie de célibat.**_ Dit-il fier de lui, affichant un sourire mystérieux. _(N/Babache: MWAHAHA!)_

_**- Ed tu me fais flipper là. **_**Dis-moi ce que tu compte faire.** Demanda Tyler, anxieux devant son ami.

_**- Je te tiens au courant, d'ici quelques jours tout sera au point.**_ Dit Edward, avant de payer l'addition et de partir en courant tout en s'esclaffant, laissant son meilleur ami ahuri seul à la table de la terrasse du Starbucks. _(N/F: Ca sortie fait un peu sortie théâtrale des méchant, on a dit plus de dessins-animés Maitresse! ) (N/A: non serieux? Merde alors je me croyais encore dans Mulan! * se tape le front)_

Bella Swan était contente d'être revenue vivre à Seattle, elle pouvait enfin se rapprocher de son frère, pour ainsi dire sa seule famille. Quand elle avait voulu partir pour Londres, elle s'était fâchée avec son père, croyant qu'elle allait finir junkie alcoolique, ou encore mère célibataire, le père l'aurait engrossée et aurait pris ses jambes à son cou, fuyant toute responsabilité. Seul son frère l'avait soutenue dans ses choix. Ce jours sans le savoir, son père avait touché une corde sensible, Bella a toujours rêvé de pouvoir fonder sa propre famille à défauts de celle ou elle a grandi. C'est l'une des raisons qui l'avait fait quitter sa vie à Londres, quittant ainsi son travail, mais aussi l'homme avec qui elle partageait sa vie, elle avait ce besoin d'être mère. Quand elle rénovait des meubles anciens pour se détendre, quand elle voyait des berceaux... son coeur se comprimait, une douleur lui broyait le coeur. Elle avait pris comme résolution dans l'avion, de démarrer une nouvelle vie à Seattle, elle deviendrait mère, quitte à adopter, elle se faisait la promesse de faire tout ce qui était possible pour réaliser ce rêve inachevé. Elle avait l'impression de pouponner son frère Tyler, il était toujours un éternel enfant, plusieurs photos trônaient sur son frigo, elle le voyait avec un homme, elle pensait que ça devait être son meilleur ami, souriants comme des enfants ou faisant des grimaces. Oui les Hommes étaient des enfants immatures. _(N/F: Si le meilleur ami est celui que je pense, alors évitons de dire qu'il est immature, merci pour moi ;D )_

Bella pensait que son sourire ne l'avait pas quittée depuis son arrivée, même après sa sortie avec l'assistante sociale chargée de son dossier, la femme lui avait dit qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'elle adopte un petit italien nommée Felix. Elle avait pu le voir en vidéo, elle en avait les larmes aux yeux, des larmes de bonheur. C'est de bonne humeur, qu'elle alla rejoindre son frère pour aller déjeuner. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous au café qu'il fréquentait habituellement, si elle le voyait pas en passant devant il suffisait de demander après lui auprès d'une des serveuse.

_**- Excusez moi, je cherche Tyler.**_ Demanda t elle

_**- La table juste derrière le mur là. **_Lui indiqua la jeune serveuse.

**- Bonjour je suis la soeur de... **Commença-t-elle.

_**- Je vous arête tout de suite, vous êtes la soeur d'untel, une amie d'une de mes soeurs, on a discuté toute la nuit, je vous ai promis monts et merveilles, on a même parlé mariage, mioches et tout le tralala du parfait cliché de famille ! Alors je vais être franc avec vous, aucun mariage, que du cul ! Je veux que de la baise**_. Lui coupa un jeune homme, elle le trouvait assez mignon, son visage lui était familier mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir d'ou. Ses cheveux désordonnés brun roux lui donnaient un air sauvage, ses yeux verts donnaient encore plus de mystère au charisme du jeune homme. Trouvant grossier qu'il lui parle ainsi, voulant absolument le remettre à sa place, elle rentra dans son jeu. _(N/Babache: *sifflote* C'est cash ça au moins XD) _

_**- Ok ca me va ! Où et quand ? Si vous voulez on peut inviter des amis à moi... on peut aussi faire ça à la va vite dans l'arrière salle, ou dans la cuisine avec du monde, j'avoue j'ai un côté exhibitionniste**_. Lui répondit-elle en se léchant la lèvre inférieure. _(N/Babache: MDR! Et bam! Dans les dents Edward! niark! niark!) (N/Droski: et bam ! Prend ça dans le pif Edward !)_

_**- Pardon ?**_ S'exclama Edward, décontenancé de la répartie de la jeune femme.

_**- Je sais pas vous, mais personnellement j'ai fait le tour ! Le cul à deux ça va un temps, puis c'est d'un lassant je vous jure...**_ Dit elle en soupirant, feignant ainsi le désespoir_**. Puis confession pour confession... Le mieux c'est à quatre... quand les mecs commencent à se rouler des pelles... han moi ça m'excite.**_ Continua-t-elle dans sa lancée, voyant le visage de son interlocuteur passer de la surprise à l'ahurissement... Puis elle poussa un petit cri de jouissance pour confirmer ses dires. _(N/Babache: Alors là... Juste...PTDR) (N/Droksi: Mon dieu j'en pleure tellement je rigole. PTDR !)__(N/F: Tordant la réplique de Bella, ça me donne envie de faire pipi PTDR, mais pauvre Edward soupir viens moi j'ai un bon moyen de fermer/occuper ta bouche… Quoique fermé… Bref, on verra D *Tire Ed' par la CRAVATTE !* ) _

Edward ne savait plus quoi dire face au répondant de la jeune femme, jamais une femme ne lui avait parler comme ça, avant de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, son meilleur ami Tyler revenait, souriant à la jeune femme.

_**- Ah Bella ! Tu a pu venir. **_Lui dit Tyler, lui embrassant la joue. _**Je te présente Edward Cullen, mon meilleur ami. **_Tyler se tourna vers Edward, fronçant les sourcils en voyant l'expression de son ami. _**Edward je te présente ma petite soeur Isabella, ma petite Bells ! Je te l'avais montrée en photo !**_ Reprit-il en bougeant la chaise pour permettre à sa soeur de s'assoir parmi eux. _(N/Babache: La suite! La suite! *saute partout*)_ _(N/Droski: Bébilité ! Ta intérêt à écrire et poster la suite le plus tôt possible !)__(N/F : Je vais pas te lacher... Whatever Maitresse wants, Maitresse gets...) (N/Popo: Ma Vilaine, sache que ta Sadique t'attend de pied ferme!)  
_

* * *

**Dazzling**

**Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

**La suite arrivera plus rapidement que ce chapitre!**

**A bientot sur cette fiction ou sur BSPT ^^  
**


	3. Chapitre 03

**Salut! Vous ne rêvez pas! Voici un nouveau chapitre de PMTM ^^**

Je suis contente de l'accueil que vous avez fait a cette fiction,** 80 reviews** pour 2 chapitres! ( certains trouveront cela peu mais pour moi c'est énorme! J'en suis comblé!)

Je suis désolée si j'accumule le retard entre mes publications. J'avais prévu de remercier ceux qui ont laisser une review avec un teaser mais j'ai préféré vous publier le chapitre...au lieux de vous faire encore attendre une semaine ^^

** Je voudrais remercier : Jurasik-in-twilight (Ma maitresse), elo-didie, Ilonka, lucie62170, CaRoOThePriinCess, DavidaCullenooo, Adore Youu, anayata, Onja, alice'n'tom, Aliiice, aelita48, Charloon', Rosabella01, Proutseuh, Hurrican-bells, PurementFanTwilight, Auredronya, LuneBlanche, mel031, x8-twilight-8x, Droski (Ma Bébilité), adeline73100, Alinghi Miakono, adorablemirabelle, Grazie, lily1008, fifer, dede1441, Pupuce0078, Marie-Loving-Edward, 11september, Popolove (Ma Sadique), bichou85, ReeNaaMii, jelliss, encreviolette, Vivibatta, amimi31, la fille, Bibounouille (Ma), Angele130578, Fresh 501 et Mzlle'Moon (Ma babache) . J'espère que j'ai oublié personne.  
**

_**Merci pour vos review, elles m'ont super motivé! Merci pour ceux qui m'ajoute en Favoris et Alerte et qui reste dans l'ombre .^^**_

Je vous embête pas plus longtemps, je vous laisse en compagnie de ce chapitre, **du défis de F'** (Ma Maitresse, ce rendez vous est pour toi mon amour. Ma bibounouille ne m'en veut pas trop... C'est F' qui a choisit). Ce chapitre est **commenté** par **Mzelle'Moon (Babache), F' et Popolove ( Ma Sadique).** Les filles vous avez fait un super boulot! Merci d'avoir corriger mes fautes! Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas ^^

* * *

**_Chapitre 03_**

Avez-vous déjà eu cette envie de fuir cette vie, qui parfois vous étouffe? _(N/F : A peu près tous les jours. Mais à une condition tu viens avec moi, Eddypoupou.)_ Partir loin sans jamais regarder derrière soi? Depuis une semaine, cette envie poursuivait sans cesse Edward. Une semaine venait de s'écouler et il pensait toujours autant à cette Bella, la sœur de son meilleur ami. Penser à elle, provoquait toujours ce sentiment de colère en lui, instinctivement il grinçait des dents, secouait sa tête, évitant ainsi de penser à cette rencontre. _(N/Babache: Machos va!)_

Ahuri devrait être le mot pour décrire Edward face à Isabella Swan. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il était resté sans voix, sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il se souvenait vaguement de la dite photo. Une petite fille brune était représentée dessus, deux nattes encadraient son visage en forme de cœur, des joues un peu joufflues, un grand sourire animé les traits de son visage, il devait surement lui manquer une dent de devant. Cette gamine devait avoir 5 – 6 ans, et elle était recouverte de boue.

En jaugeant le corps de la jeune femme devant lui, il se disait qu'elle n'avait plus rien de cette enfant si innocente, insouciante. Inconsciemment, il se lécha les lèvres, geste que remarqua Bella, lui répondant par un regard « Te gêne pas, la vue te plait? ». Pris en flagrant délit de matage, désireux de se faire oublier, il opina de la tête à la question de Tyler.

- Excusez-moi, sincèrement désolé. Dit Edward à l'attention de Bella. Tyler les regardait tour à tour, se demandant ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi sa sœur avait ce sourire si familier sur les lèvres, si sournois. Elle était bien décidée à le remettre à sa place, elle avait en horreur ce genre de mec. _(N/F : Ahh non je te préviens Maitresse pas d'Ed traumatisait, ça suffit, unh !) _Edward ne savait pas s'il s'excusait pour l'avoir regardée aussi longuement ou bien pour l'avoir prise pour une des envoyées de ses sœurs ou encore lui avoir proposée un plan cul. A sa décharge à lui, aucune de ses sœurs ne désespéraient, chaque jour il rencontrait de nouvelles femmes, parfois croisées par hasard au détour d'une rue, parfois en allant diner quelque part ou sortant pour aller à la rencontre d'amis.

-C'est oublié, c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Répondit-elle en s'asseyant, elle souriait encore en prenant le menu, comme si pour elle, ce n'était rien d'important, une chose futile qui ne changera rien à sa bonne humeur. Quant à Edward, il aurait pu la trouver belle comme cela, au naturelle, s'il n'avait pas été surpris de sa réponse._ (N/F : Edward, Edward, Edward…. Alalala ta G-E-U-L-E)_

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il désappointé.

- Vous auriez vu votre tête, vous aviez vraiment l'air d'un con. Répondit-elle en rigolant franchement. _(N/Babache: Y a pas plus cash, moi j'dis hein chou.)_

A cette remarque le visage d'Edward se rembrunit, aucune femme ne l'avait traité d'une telle façon, jamais il n'avait été aussi humilié. Essayant de sauver les apparences, il reprit un visage impassible.

- J'étais juste surpris. Essaya-t-il de se défendre.

- Le constat reste le même, vous aviez l'air d'un con. Lui dit-elle en haussant les épaules, indifférente à la colère naissante d'Edward. Les yeux de ce dernier prirent une teinte plus foncée face à cette jeune femme. Comment pouvait-elle parler aussi librement devant un inconnu ? Finalement le père de Tyler, Charlie avait peut-être raison, elle devait être vraiment accro aux cracks, et ça lui grillaient les neurones.

Si seulement Bella était la seule responsable, mais sa famille l'était tout autant. Edward n'avait jamais trouvé sa famille envahissante, jusqu'à maintenant. Avant, il trouvait ça normal que ses sœurs soient plus ou moins impliquées dans sa vie, elles savaient qu'elles pouvaient tout se permettre, comme lui refaire la déco de son appartement, ou encore une garde robe flambant neuf mais jamais elle ne devait franchir la limite de sa vie affective. Si affectif il y avait. Depuis les trois dernières semaines, Edward avait été hermétique aux plans de ses sœurs. Chacune d'elles, lui avait présenté des jeunes femmes, aucune n'avait fait l'affaire. Rosalie avait décrété l'état d'urgence, elle avait même évoqué que même un paxe serait le bienvenu, sous la mine outrée d'Elisabeth. Esmée avait dû jurer qu'elles n'arriveraient pas à cet extrême, réconfortant sa mère, lui disant d'une voix douce qu'il fallait avoir confiance en Edward, qu'il verrait que c'était pour son bien. _(N/Sadique: Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Elisabeth... Quel gâchis cela aurait-il été...)_

Alice, fidèle à elle-même, son côté diabolique s'était réveillé. La seule arme qu'elle avait contre Edward, était ses larmes. Sur ce coup la, elle pouvait être fière, elle avait débarqué chez Edward, un soir.

Elle ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps d'ouvrir sa porte, qu'elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, sanglotant sans cesse. A force de pleurs, elle avait obtenu un rendez vous avec lui, ils devaient être à 19h, devant la Space Needle. Sortant de chez Edward, elle avait croisé Emmett, quand elle lui avait expliqué son plan, Emmett s'était esclaffé, ils avaient fini par faire un pari.

Si Edward acceptait le rendez vous avec l'amie d'Alice, si la fille passait plus de deux heures avec lui, et avait le droit a un second rendez vous, Emmett serait l'esclave d'elle. Acceptant sans rechigner tout ce qu'elle proposerait. Voulant montrer à cet ours mal léché, ou était sa place dans la famille Cullen, une chose, jamais il ne fallait se moquer de l'une de ses femmes, elle avait fait appel à une arme redoutable, cette jeune femme pourrait arriver sans problème à un second rendez vous, elle était Edward en jupon. _(N/F : Etoiles pleins les yeux.)_

C'est en sautillant qu'Alice rejoignit Edward, près de la tour. Elle pouvait voir son frère faire les cents pas en face, elle l'imaginait bien la maudire sous son souffle, mais pour toute femme Cullen qui se respecte, arriver en retard était courant. Elle se disait que son plan fonctionnait vraiment trop bien, le coup de la larme était vraiment bien trouvée, seules les larmes et la mine boudeuse arrivaient à émécher le cœur de pierre d'Edward, il n'arrivait pas à résister à Alice, ses larmes le rendaient mal à l'aise, le comble pour lui, un éternel trou du cul affectif._ (N/F : *regard tueur* Trou du cul unh, ?) (N/Babache: Unh, yeah.)_

- Edward, contente que tu sois là. Dit Alice, en guise de salutation, le prenant dans ses bras. _(N/Babache: Pas lui en tout cas *fou rire*)_

- Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi, et pour retrouver ton sourire. Répondit-il, lui rendant son étreinte, embrassant sa tempe. Alice profitait pleinement de cette étreinte, Edward n'était pas l'un des plus grand démonstratifs, vivre avec autant de femme, marqué par le souvenir d'un père qui n'aimait pas les effusions laissaient des traces. De toutes ses sœurs, sa préférée était Alice. Elle était la plus jeune, refusant toute monotonie dans sa vie, d'une joie de vivre indéfinissable.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle malicieuse. Ce n'était pas le genre de phrase qu'il fallait dire à Alice, ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

- Oui, même du shopping. Répliqua-t-il dans un soupir à fendre l'âme, réprimant un frisson de dégout. Le shopping avec Alice était comme une maladie incurable, longue et douloureuse. _(N/Sadique: Va dire ça aux pauvres africains qui souffrent de maladies en tout genre...)_

- Intéressant. Dit-elle en s'esclaffant. Si elle avait su, elle aurait sorti le coup des larmes plus tôt._ (N/F : A peiiine profiteuse :p _)

- Si on allait diner ? Proposa Edward.

Dans les rues qui menaient au restaurant, tout était silencieux entre eux, Edward se demandait ce qu'Alice avait prévu, ou était passée sa sœur triste qui avait toqué à sa porte la veille. C'est la voix d'Alice qui brisa le silence entre eux, elle ne savait pas comment aborder cette soirée avec lui.

- Edward, tu sais que je m'inquiètes pour toi, ne me coupe surtout pas. Dit-elle levant son doigt vers lui quand il faillit protester. Tu sais nous voulons ton bonheur et ne me sors pas que tu es heureux, continua-t-elle, le foudroyant du regard quand elle vit qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose. Elle poussa un soupir. On se sent responsable de ta vie, on reconnaît qu'on a fait fuir ton unique amour. acheva-t-elle en s'arrêtant de marcher sur le trottoir, se mettant face à son frère.

- Arête de te voiler la face, ce n'est pas sain de te priver comme ca. Accepte qu'une femme puisse te donner plus que son corps, elle peut guérir plus qu'une frustration sexuelle. Excuse-moi pour ce qu'il va arriver. Dit-elle d'une voix douce. Elle voulait caresser son visage, effacer la ride qui se formait sur son front, ou encore le froncement de sourcils, elle sentait Edward se tendre, elle s'en voulait encore plus de lui avoir dit comme ça.

- Alors c'est ça... larmes et beau discours, tu penses que ça allait me rendre plus « docile » ? Dit-il d'une voix colérique en imitant les guillemets. _(N/Babache: Espèce de trou du cul, sans cervelle, unh! Gentille et douceur tu connais? xD)_

- Il le fallait. Dit-elle énervée. Tu es si borné. Promets-moi de laisser une chance à cette fille qui t'attends.

- Quoi ? Tu as arrangé un rendez vous? Dis-moi que tu n'as pas été aussi loin. J'ai été clair après cette semaine, vous m'avez coincé dans la rue pour me présenter des filles. J'ai accepté de jouer le jeu, buvant des verres et même diner avec des femmes plus barbantes les unes que les autres. Je pensais que c'était réglé cette histoire. Mais non, vous avez franchement dépassé les bornes, vous êtes vraiment désespérantes et ça ce soir Alice, c'est un coup bas. Dit-il d'une traite, se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle, ne la quittant pas du regard. Tous deux se foudroyaient du regard.

- Si tu n'étais pas aussi têtu mon pote, on n'aurait pas utilisé toutes ces ruses. Dit-elle en tapant du doigt sur son torse, insensible à la fureur de son frère. _(N/F : Calme Alice, c'est MON Edward quand même :O )_ On t'a présenté trente filles. Tu sais ce que c'est trente femmes pour toi ? Mais non... tu t'en fous... ça représente même pas un quart de tes relations. Si on peut qualifier ça de relations. Tu as bu un verre avec seulement treize de ces filles, et diné avec juste sept de ces femmes. Je n'ai pas fini. Lui dit-elle méchamment. Tu nous trouves désespérantes... mais putain tu t'es vu ? La trentaine et célibataire endurci... Tes sœurs sont derrières toi, à te dorloter comme un gamin... Qui c'est qui a la vie la plus pathétique ? Ricana-t-elle sous son nez.

Alice était fatiguée de toute cette histoire, elle voulait que son frère soit heureux et ce n'est pas en couchant à droite et à gauche qu'il trouvera son bonheur. Elle savait au fond d'elle, que cette Irina n'était pas la femme de sa vie, quelqu'un de meilleur, lui correspondrait mieux. Quant à Edward, l'énervement et l'étonnement se jouaient en lui. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être énervé par ses sœurs tant il était surpris, il se souvenait juste de quelques visages, et encore moins de prénoms lui revenaient en tête. Il se demandait s'il avait réellement vu trente filles, _une chose était sûre_, pensa-t-il amèrement, une seule femme l'avait traité de con et ce n'était même pas un rendez vous.

Edward était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il n'entendit pas le brouhaha des voitures défilant dans la rue, ni les chuchotements de mécontentement des passants. C'est les supplications d'Alice qui le firent revenir à la réalité.

- Edward s'il te plait, fais-le pour moi, rencontre là. Supplia de nouveau Alice en affichant une mine boudeuse.

Il fixait sa sœur sans vraiment la voir, cherchant une solution. Il ne pouvait décidément pas continuer ainsi, même si ça le tuait de l'avouer, Alice avait quand même raison sur certains points, il était bien dépendant de ses sœurs, dorloté, choyé par elles mais pour lui, c'était normal il avait une famille vraiment envahissante, il devait définitivement régler ce problème. _Si seulement il pouvait renier sa famille_ pensa-t-il. _(N/F : Moi, no soucy je t'héberges) _Secouant sa tête pour chasser ses idées saugrenues, il passa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux, il soupira pour finir par hocher la tête et donner son accord à Alice.

- Première et dernière fois. Lui dit-il sévèrement. _(N/Babache: Ben ouais, après c'est pour moi hein chou.)_

- Tu es un amour, n'oublie pas de lui laisser une chance. Répondit-elle en lui sautant dessus. Je file, donc réservation au nom de Cullen. Continua-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui, sautillant toujours tellement elle était heureuse de la tournure de cette soirée. Alice savait que c'était l'une de ses dernières chances, comme dirait-on la dernière carte à abattre de son jeu et c'était surement celle en laquelle elle posait le plus d'espérances: Joy.

Edward était toujours sur le trottoir, regardant sa sœur partir. Quand la silhouette d'Alice disparut, son regard se porta sur la devanture du restaurant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire une nouvelle fois Alice, s'énervant contre lui car il ne savait pas lui rester insensible. Tout en parcourant les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la porte du restaurant, il se demandait ce qui l'attendait derrière ces portes. Connaissant plus ou moins les fréquentations et les gouts d'Alice, il était assez effrayé. Les excentricités d'Alice n'étaient jamais de bonne augure, elle le savait surement vu qu'elle lui avait fait promettre de lui laisser une chance.

En se présentant à l'hôtesse d'accueil, son regard parcourut la salle, essayant de découvrir l'identité de son invitée mystère. Perdu dans ses pensées, Edward ne remarqua par le regard azur qui lui vrillait le dos. Il cherchait comment contrer ses sœurs, pouvait-il faire croire qu'il était gay ? Impossible qu'elles gobent ce mensonge, personne ne pourrait croire qu'Edward Cullen se réveillerait un matin devenu homosexuel. _(N/F : +1 pour toi Ed' )_ Vraiment improbable, surtout après la démonstration de ses activités sur son canapé.

Edward fut sorti de ses pensées par une voix aguicheuse, il rencontra le regard désireux d'une jeune femme blonde.

- Je suis contente que tu sois venu Edward. Dit-elle en guise de salutation. Instinctivement comme pour approuver ses dires, la langue de la jeune femme vint lécher ses lèvres. Elle se disait qu'Alice Cullen avait foutrement raison, il était plus qu'un beau mec, un véritable Apollon. Il était un appel à la luxure, une vraie tentation. Quant à Edward, il avait envie de rouler des yeux, elle n'était d'aucune discrétion. Regardant de plus près la jeune femme, il la trouvait vraiment mignonne. Assez grande, svelte, elle avait les formes la où il fallait, son visage en forme de cœur était vraiment plaisant à regarder, autant que sa poitrine généreuse, il fallait l'avouer. _(N/F : Mais ma parole qui est cette femme ? )(N/Babache: Bonne question, unh.)_

Chacun dévisageait l'autre, se souriant complice face à leur attitude. Elle s'installa à sa table sans plus de cérémonie, ses pieds frôlèrent les jambes d'Edward. Ce dernier afficha un sourire grandissant de plus en plus. Le début de cette soirée était prometteur. Finalement Edward allait peut-être écouter sa sœur.

- Et si on commandait ? J'ai vraiment une faim de loup. Lui dit-elle en faisant un sourire carnassier. Edward se demanda s'il devait sourire ou rouler des yeux sous le sous entendu à peine voilé. Si cette inconnue le draguait aussi ouvertement, sans aucun jeu de séduction entre eux, n'ouvrant que la bouche pour de telles choses, la soirée promettait d'être longue. La seule fin de ce soir se finira dans son lit, ses jambes entourant la taille d'Edward, libérant ainsi toute sa frustration. Son excuse ? Avoir plus ou moins écouté Alice, laisser une chance a cette demoiselle, ou soit pour se venger d'elle. _(N/Babache: Imbécile! T'es vraiment né avec une queue à la place d'un cerveau, toi.)_

- Et si pour commencer tu me disais ton prénom ? Demanda Edward d'une voix suave. _(N/F : Et là moi je peux rouler des yeux, manque plus que Jolie Demoiselle.)_ L'imaginer en train de la marteler avait rendu sa voix rauque. Un léger gémissement franchit les lèvres de Joy. Rien que sa voix était un appel à l'orgasme. Elle savait que s'il lui chuchotait à l'oreille ce qui lui ferait sans jamais la toucher, elle prendrait son pied comme jamais.

- Joy. Dit-elle en souriant, passant de nouveau sa langue sur ses lèvres. Edward souriait encore, voyant les rougeurs de ses joues et son regard qui se faisait plus sombre.

- Edward, mais ça tu le savais déjà. Répondit-il en lui servant son fameux sourire en coin. Alors qu'est-ce que ma sœur a pu te raconter sur moi ? Demanda-t-il en prenant le menu dans ses mains.

Les rougeurs sur les joues de Joy se firent plus prononcées. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. D'habitude si confiante, déterminée, jamais ses joues ne rougissaient, elle se retrouvait intimidée devant lui. Jamais Joy Bibounouille _(N/A: fait moi un câlin ma bibounouille au lieu de me frapper ^^)(N/F : MA N'AMOUREUSE DE B' SURPRISE ! C'est pour la célébration de notre amour d'échangistes, pas de mission pour tuer Maitresse !)_ se retrouvait impressionnée, elle se reprit face à son sourire en coin. Elle commençait à sentir la chaleur dans son bas ventre, son sous vêtements commençait à s'humidifier aussi, rien qu'avec son sourire et sa voix. Repensant à sa conversation avec Alice, un franc sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Elle m'a dit que du bien rassure-toi. S'esclaffa-t-elle. Elle ne m'a certifiée aucun ennui avec toi, aussi qu'on allait bien s'amuser ensemble. Continua-t-elle aguicheuse. De nouveau, sa langue parcourut ses lèvres, comme si le programme était alléchant.

Edward souriait toujours, il se demandait si Alice ne lui avait pas parlé mariage et enfants ou si elle cachait bien son jeu. Car son attitude plutôt provocatrice, voulant absolument s'amuser, contrastait avec l'image d'une jeune femme romantique et d'une mièvrerie sans faille à qui il avait été jusqu'à présent, présenté. Alice l'avait-elle briefée pour arriver à le séduire?

- Alors on va passer un bon moment ensemble. Lui répondit Edward complice, ùettant ainsi de côté sa conscience que ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'Alice voulait et ni sous entendait. _(N/Babache: ha ha ha! rêve mon pote.)_

- Alors je te propose qu'on dine vite fait, comme ça on pourra faire plus ample connaissance. Répondit-elle, en rapprochant son visage de lui par dessus la table. Edward sourit encore plus en voyant dans le regard de Joy cette lueur de désir. _(N/F : Moi je suis juste morte de rire.)_

Le diner se passa plutôt bien, tantôt plus sérieux, tantôt plus joueur. Une tension sexuelle émanant de tous les deux était palpable. Ce qui fût des sous-entendus subtils devenaient au fil du temps de moins en moins voilés. Arrivés non loin du dessert, Edward n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille distraite, jouant avec son verre de vin ou encore avec le pli de la serviette. Si au début de la soirée, il savait qu'il allait finir la nuit avec elle, à ce moment là, il ne savait plus. Il pesait le pour et le contre. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il écoutait le monologue de Joy sur la littérature, hochant la tête pour signifier son accord sans grand intérêt. Il se retenait de lui couper la parole, il savait que s'il lui disait « et si on finissait cette conversation dans un endroit plus chaleureux ? » Plus de babillage mais plus d'action. Il s'apprêtait à lui proposer, sinon il allait somnoler à cette table, quand Joy le prit de court.

- Comme tu le sais je suis en littéraire, j'ai pour ambition de devenir une grande écrivaine. J'ai déjà quelques écrits à mon actif, notamment un livre érotique. Dit-elle en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son vin. Elle vit l'étonnement passer sur le visage d'Edward, elle en profita pour aller caresser sa jambe avec son pied. Edward était de nouveau réveillé, tous les sens en alerte. _(N/F : Tu m'étonnes John ! )_

- Crois-tu au destin Edward ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle. Edward haussa les épaules ne voulant pas y réfléchir ou seulement lui dire que le destin n'était que foutaises, un truc de bonne femme. _(N/F : Ou simplement parce que sa tête est dans son pantalon..) (N/Sadique: Mais arrêtez avec Edward le pauvre ! C'est pas parce qu'il croit pas au destin que ça fait de lui un con, il a raison je trouve... ^_^)  
_

- Vois-tu Edward, je pense que si Alice est venue vers moi ce n'est pas un hasard, je suis la femme qu'il te faut, je sais exactement ce que je veux, mes préférences sexuelles par exemple. J'aime quand c'est dur et bestiale. Continua-t-elle. _(N/F : OMFG, Maitresse, B' va te niqu*r !)_ Edward avait réveillé ce qui sommeillait en Joy depuis quelques mois, ses instincts les plus primaires.

- Pardon ? Dit-il, étonné. Il avait l'impression de revoir la femme du café, lui parlant de futur mariage, d'enfants. Passant sa main sous la table pour arrêter son pied qui montait toujours plus vers son entrejambe. Elle prit son geste pour une continuation à poursuivre.

- Alice m'a parlée du mariage, je suis d'accord pour cela, se marier. On se ressemble en tout point. Je peux te satisfaire pleinement. Je ne refuse jamais rien, je suis une dépendante sexuelle. Répondit-elle en essayant de continuer ses caresses.

- Je ne suis pas un dépendant sexuel. Susurra-t-il entre ses dents.

- Je pourrais très bien être ton infirmière cochonne, tu pourrais même me prendre ma température avec le gode portatif que j'ai toujours sur moi. Dit-elle essoufflée, à force de s'imaginer tous ses fantasmes, sa respiration devenait plus erratique, les joues rougies par le plaisir qu'elle prenait à s'imaginer dans de telles positions. Elle était au bord de l'extase. Pendant tous le repas, elle avait essayé d'avoir une conversation normale avec lui même si elle pensait qu'il était un professeur de littérature à l'université, et elle son élève coquine._(N/F : Intéressant. )_

- Ne te voiles pas la face, mon chou. Roucoula-t-elle. Nous sommes pareils. Continua-t-elle aguicheuse.

-Je ne suis pas un dépendant sexuel. Susurra-t-il de nouveau. _(N/F : Quoi aurait-il perdu sa langue ?)_

Edward ne savait plus quoi faire face à elle. Il avait envie de fuir aussi vite que possible, envie de rire devant le délire de son rendez-vous. Ce qui devait être une soirée prometteuse venait de passer à un rendez vous chaotique avec une nymphomane. Un deuxième sentiment prenait possession de lui, la colère. Comment cette femme pouvait imaginer avoir des points communs avec lui ? Ok, il aimait le sexe, comme tous hommes sur cette planète, mais ça ne faisait pas de lui un dépendant sexuel. Si au début il avait été excité par Joy, là il était tout simplement dégouté. Voulant absolument partir, il stoppa méchamment le pied de son invité, elle ne voyait rien de la fureur qui bouillonnait en lui.

- Remercie Alice pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux, je crois que j'ai compris la leçon. S'il te plait fais-toi soigner. Dit-il avec hargne. Se relevant, il cherchait son porte feuille pour payer l'addition, sa mère ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il la laissait payer.

- Mais je me soigne ! Je vais au dépendant affectif et sexuel anonyme. Répondit-elle au bord des larmes, tellement secouée par le rejet dont elle était témoin. La colère remplaça sa tristesse aussi vite qu'elle fut venue. _(N/F : Agent B' calme *siffle*.)_

- C'est de ta faute, si maintenant je suis aussi excitée, si j'oublie que je me soigne et me laisse aller. Tu as une trop belle gueule et trop de charisme. Pire qu'un aphrodisiaque. Cracha-t-elle avec dégoût. Les gens autour d'eux commençaient à les regarder. Edward eut envie de rire devant le comique de cette situation.

- Tu veux peut être que je m'excuse de ne pas être un laideron ? Demanda-t-il ironique. _(N/F : Ou sinon je-suis-beau-et-Alors ? )_ Mettant de quoi payer le repas sur la table, laissant seule Joy ahurie, il partit sans un regard pour elle. _(N/Babache: légèrement narcissique le mec non?) (N/Sadique : Bien joué Edward ! Ça c'est de la répartie, I love you !)  
_

L'air frai de la nuit fit du bien à Edward. Soufflant un peu pour se remettre les idées en place, soulageant aussi sa colère. Si Alice avait cru que ce rendez-vous aurait été bénéfique pour lui… elle se trompait. Il en sortit encore plus déterminé et avait un plan à mettre en place.

Resserrant les pans de son manteau, il se faufila entre eux et prit son téléphone portable. Après deux sonneries, la voix de son ami se fit entendre.

- S.O.S Amitié bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Suivi d'un rire tonitruant. (_N/F : Haaaaaan serais-ce par HASARD le frère de notre Bella ? Haaaan j'espère ! *sort de ses songes et regarde autour d'elle* MAITRESSE JE VAIS REDOUBLER D'EFFORTS RAMENES TON CUL PAR ICI ! JE VAIS PAS TE LACHER ! YAAATAAA) (N/Babache: *yeux de chat potté* Ma babache de femme actif, si tu n'écris pas la suite au plus vite, je fuirais le lit conjugal, alors dépêche toi! *gros yeux* Non mais c'est quoi cette fin sadique comme tout? :o *sanglote*)_

_

* * *

_

**Dazzling**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus!

La suite devra arrivé plus vite que celle ci. Etant donné que j'ai bouclé le chapitre** 09** de **Bella Swan:Patronne Tyrannique** et que je bosse sur le chapitre 04! ^^


	4. Annonce

Coucou tous le monde

Je suis désolé de vous faire une fausse joie

Je sais que vous attendez avec impatience la suite des chapitres

Malheureusement il y a un mais...

J'ai décidé de tout mettre en pause...

C'est pas une décision prise sur un coup de tête

J'ai réfléchis de long...en large...cherchant une solution à mon problème

Je manque cruellement de temps

de motivation surement...

mais en aucun cas d'inspiration...

Allez comprendre ^^

Je sais pas quand je reprendrais

Merci pour votre compréhension

Dazzling.


	5. Annonce II

Coucou ^^

Je sais vous devez vous demander qui je suis? Et pourquoi vous recevez cette alerte!

J'ai disparu plus longtemps que prévu... Je voulais revenir en forme début mars... et non me revoila mi-aout!

J'avais décidé de revenir en Septembre mais pourquoi faire attendre xD

Alors voilà je préviens que je reviens! MOUAHAHA xD

J'ai commencé quelques nouvelles histoires pendant cette pause, si vous êtes interessées, vous me trouverez sur le compte **Queeny Daria Strange.** ( lien sur mon profil )

net/u/2641053/Queeny_Daria_Strange

Je sais pas si vous le savez ( ou si vous vous en foutez ^^), je tiens un répertoire avec quelques amies nommé, Le **Starbucks Twilight** et nous allons lancer prochainement un concours. Je vous laisse l'adresse ^^

starbucks-twilight(.)skyrock(.)com/

Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, pendant cette longue pause j'ai écrit de nouvelles histoires, je viens d'en publier une, elle est classée fantastique, elle parle de vampire, d'ange et archanges. Le prologue est en ligne et le premier chapitre ne devrait pas tardé, faut que j'arrête de glander devant les sims pour le taper ^^

**Voici le résumé : Autour de Bella Swan, vampires, anges et archanges gravitent. Travaillant pour l'un d'entre eux, l'un des plus terrifiants, elle se doit d'en chasser un autre. Une nouvelle mission qui peut se révéler plus dangereuse qu'un pacte avec le diable...**

net/s/7286926/1/Just_a_touch_of_Angel_dust

Une autre ne devrait pas tardé a être publier, j'aimerais encore m'avancer un peu dessus, le titre sera Contrat à ma décharge. ( Enfin si je ne change pas d'ici là ^^)

En ce qui concerne les deux fictions en pause sur ce compte, j'ai commencé à les retravailler, notamment le premier chapitre de Bella Swan Patronne Tyrannique, vous savez c'est cette patronne qui envoie chercher une boite de tampon à 3h du mat ^^.Je vais spoiler un peu...l'histoire a un peu changé, au lieu qu'Edward mette trois chapitres à travailler pour Bella, on sera plongez "au coeur de l'action". Si vous avez aimé il faudra mettre en alerte le nouveau compte, je la publierai courant Septembre.

Pour Prête moi ta main, même topo que celui de BSPT, petit changement dans l'histoire ^^.

Voili voilou je pense avoir tout dit ^^. _(N/F: T'as oublié de dire que c'était des petits chef d'oeuvre.)(N/A: Ça aurait fait trop prétentieuse! Mais je sais que je peut compté sur toi vu que tu a déjà tout lu )_

Ah non! J'allais oublié! Je remercie ceux qui ont découvert ma fiction pendant cette pause et qui m'ont laissée des reviews! Je pense a Socinette ( tes reviews m'ont fait beaucoup rire et m'ont remotivée quand il le fallait ^^) et aussi a FabulaFabulae, une auteure qui a du talent! Je vous conseille sa fiction Les fantômes du passé. L'histoire est vraiment originale.

Je vous laisse et je vous dis à bientôt.

Dazzling


End file.
